disneyfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Disney Tsum Tsum (cortos)
Disney Tsum Tsum es una serie de cortos en YouTube siguiendo las aventuras de Tsum Tsums en Disneyland. Se estrenó el 22 de Marzo de 2015 en Japón y el 16 de Diciembre de 2014 en Estados Unidos. La serie también aparece en Disney Junior, el bloque de programación de Disney Junior en Disney Channel, y en el canal oficial de YouTube de Disney. Lista de Episodios # O Tannenbaum (Especial de Navidad) # Frozen (Episodio 1) # Hunny Popcorn (Episodio 2) # Mission: Cake Decoration (Episodio 3) # Butterfly Chase (Episodio 4) # Clockwork Tsums (Episodio 5) # Rock the Amphitheater (Episodio 6) # Fireworks We Are (Episodio 7) # 20 Meters Under the Sea (Episodio 8) # Night of the Crawling Tsums (Episodio 9) # Sushi Carnival (Episodio 10) # Tsum Tsum Graffiti (Episodio 11) # PointilliTsum (Episodio 12) # Snow Mountain (Episodio 13) # Tsum Tsum Disco (Episodio 14) # Chocolate Factory (Episodio 15) # Kendama Fever (Episodio 16) # Hunny Fountain (Episodio 17) # Ninja Castle (Episodio 18) # Tsum Tsum Grand Prix (Episodio 19) # Tsum Tsumoon (Episodio 20) # Jungle Tsum (Episodio 21) # Dino Museum (Episodio 22) # Present Delivery (Episodio 23) # Tsum Tsum Railroad (Episodio 24) # Identified Flying Tsums (Episodio 25) # Monochrome Tsum (Episodio 26) # The Four Seasons of Tsum (Episodio 27) # Tsum Tsum Cooking (Episodio 28) # Sandwich Tower (Episodio 29) # Firefly Parade (Episodio 30) # Origami Zoo (Episodio 31) # Spook at Graveyard (Episodio 32) # Tsum Tsum Western (Episodio 33) # Supersized Tsums (Episodio 34) # Hopscotch Tsums (Episodio 35) # Tsum & the Beanstalk (Episodio 36) # How to Lay an Egg (Episodio 37) # Pizza Special (Episodio 38) Personajes * Mickey Mouse * Minnie Mouse * Donald Duck * Daisy * Goofy * Pluto * Chip y Dale * Pete * Dumbo * Winnie the Pooh * Tigger * Piglet * Igor * Lumpy * Stitch * Angel * Perry el Ornitorrinco * Elsa * Anna * Olaf * Baymax * Oswald, el conejo afortunado * Los Marcianitos * Marie * El Gato Risón * Maléfica * Rayo McQueen * Mate * Ariel * Dory * Hank * Bruce * Rapunzel * James P. Sullivan * Heihei Imágenes Tsum_Tsum_Animated.jpg Tsum_Tsum_Snow_Mountain_Photo.png Galerías de Episodios O Tannenbaum o tannenbaum end shot.jpg Frozen frozen end shot.jpg Mission: Cake Decoration Tsum mickey and tsum pluto fighting over the strawberry.jpg Tsum pluto angry.jpg Disney tsum characters group shot cake decoration.jpg Night of the Crawling Tsums Pluto in skull.jpg Screen-Shot-2015-07-09-at-4.06.56-AM.png Present Day Present Delivery-001.jpg Present Delivery-002.jpg Present Delivery-003.jpg Present Delivery-004.jpg Present Delivery-006.jpg Present Delivery-005.jpg Present Delivery-007.jpg Present Delivery-008.jpg Present Delivery-009.jpg Present Delivery-010.jpg Present Delivery-011.jpg Present Delivery-012.jpg Present Delivery-013.jpg Present Delivery-014.jpg Present Delivery-015.jpg Present Delivery-016.jpg Present Delivery-017.jpg Present Delivery-018.jpg Present Delivery-019.jpg Present Delivery-020.jpg Identified Flying Tsums tsum donald and tsum daisy.jpg tsum tigger and tsum stitch.jpg identified flying tsums end shot.jpg The Four Seasons of Tsum the four seasons of tsum end shot.jpg Tsum Tsum Cooking tsum tsum cooking end shot.jpg Sandwich Tower sandwich tower end shot.jpg Origami Zoo origami zoo end shot.jpg Spook at Graveyard tsum malificent.jpg Tsum Tsum Western tsum tsum western end shot.jpg Curiosidades * Todos los episodios están disponibles en YouTube. Categoría:Series de Cortos Categoría:Shows Online Categoría:Crossovers Categoría:Dumbo Categoría:Winnie the Pooh Categoría:Lilo & Stitch Categoría:Phineas and Ferb Categoría:Mickey Mouse Categoría:Donald Duck Categoría:Goofy Categoría:Pluto Categoría:Daisy Duck Categoría:Frozen Categoría:Big Hero 6 Categoría:Toy Story Categoría:The Aristocats Categoría:Alice in Wonderland Categoría:Sleeping Beauty Categoría:Cars Categoría:The Little Mermaid Categoría:Finding Nemo Categoría:Tangled Categoría:Monsters University Categoría:Moana